The disclosed embodiments address the need to safely facilitate the expulsion of kidney stones from an afflicted patient. The National Institute of Diabetes and Digestive and Kidney Diseases (NIDDK) Urinary Stone Disease Research Opportunities and Challenges (USDROC) Workshop website characterizes the problem as follows: “Urinary Stone Disease (USD) is an important health care problem affecting both adults and children, causing pain and suffering for the patient and a financial burden to the Nation. One in 11 Americans now has USD, and the prevalence is increasing. According to the NIDDK-funded study, Urological Diseases in America, the direct medical cost of USD in the United States is $10 billion annually, making it the most expensive urologic condition.” Residual fragments are widely considered to be the overwhelming clinical and research priority in USD, because current treatment options, such as shock wave lithotripsy (SWL) or ureteroscopic lithotripsy (URS), leave behind small residual stone fragments. Studies have shown that while most residual stone fragments will pass, others may grow and in approximately 20% to 40% of patients, lead to symptomatic events such as pain, emergency room visits, or additional procedures. Yet until now no tool or methods exist by which a large number of residual stone fragments can be manipulated (in parallel) within a patient. The primary viable option is presently the serial use of focused ultrasound to manipulate one stone at a time. However, for a large number of small stones this serial method is unfeasible. Accordingly, new tools and method for manipulating a plurality of kidney stones within a patient are desirable.